


Her Pet

by sorryscrawl



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryscrawl/pseuds/sorryscrawl
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Her Pet

Hornet loathed meetings. They were necessary, she knew it, to keep peace as new ruler of Deepnest, since the new King of Hallownest was hardly good at it. She nevertheless rarely left without wanting to skewer someone.

Fortunately, she had a different type of skewering she was capable of.

Hornet rarely wasted time talking to her pet. After all her threats and posing in their fights throughout Pharloom, she felt no desire to start it again even to speak her own.

Lace was bound and stripped with only her headdress left. Hornet’s thread kept her mouth muffled in addition to her arms locked behind her back and leash looped from her neck to a stud in the wall of Hornet’s study.

It was mainly for show. Lace learned to _listen_ on the way home. Lessons were more effective when one was left nude to the elements of the Wastelands and denied the pleasure another was visibly taking part in.

After storming into the study, she immediately lifted her pliant pet and flung her onto her own so called office chair, a soft thing she also hated as a gift from what was left of Pharloom. Lace fit it better than her. Framed perfectly in gold metal and deep red cushions. The cushions were already stained.

Wordless, she reached and pushed Lace’s legs apart. She obeyed, leaning backward.

Her fingers traced around Lace’s slit. It was apparent immediately that she’d been wet already, which was a common occurence. Sometimes Hornet walked in to even find her getting off without permission with her own thread. Lace’s body could contort in quite fascinating ways if she made the thread leash long enough. Though her cunt was already in such a state, it wasn’t quite enough to give evidence of that.

Hornet drew her fingers up, teasing the clit until Lace shuddered, bucking her hips up. “No.” Hornet ordered.

Lace froze.

Once she realized how badly she had broken her prisoner, Hornet had felt pity and disappointment. She had seemed such a strong opponent before. Owning her so completely would be sure to be boring.

Hornet drew back, studying her pet.

Tears pricked at the edge of her eyes already, and drool along the edge of the web across her mouth. A sight she found beautiful no matter how often she saw it. Hornet had never been so grateful to be wrong.

Without a moment of indication, she thrust two fingers into Lace’s cunt. Lace threw her head back. Hornet felt the moan shake her body, unable to be heard through how strong and soundproof her webbing was.

She pushed inward. Lace shivered, desperate for relief that only Hornet could give. Only if she decided to.

Sometimes she did not. Sometimes, she left Lace half fucked on the chair, tying her down so she couldn’t even wiggle her hips, and watched her try to beg with only her eyes. She allowed this appeal to work rarely. Just enough to get her hopes up each time. It was tempting to do that right then, watching her sag in her bindings as she realized the relief was never to come.

Hornet pulled outward. She seemed to have underestimated exactly how eager Lace was, with her fingers already soaked.

No, she wanted to be involved actively, not only watching.

She pushed in again, adding a finger, relishing the feel of Lace frantically clenching around her. She stopped halfway in, once more playing with Lace’s cute little clit with her thumb.

“Move.”

Lace immediately pistoned her hips upward, taking in as much of Hornet as she could. All the way to her knuckles. Nearly past her knuckles, trying to take in her hand. Hornet looked up to Lace’s face, seeing the gag bending as she attempted to beg.

Good.

Hornet carefully crooked her fingers. She knew where Lace’s sweet spot was, but she waited a few more thrusts to touch that little bundle of nerves to throw Lace into ecstacy.

Her head thumped hard against the chair’s back. Her fluid sprayed up Hornet’s arm and pooled beneath her on the cushion, adding to its already copious amount of staining. It spilled and spilled, leaving her legs slick and shaking.

This was nice, but not enough.

Hornet sliced through the gag, soaked enough she’d need to redo it soon anyway. Lace opened wide. Hornet made certain she cleaned her fingers one by one, lapping at each joint as she explored her pet’s mouth at her leasure.

And then, once she was mostly done, Hornet dragged her down to where she was crouched on the floor. She landed heavily on the carpet. She looked even more gorgeous there, filthy and wet around her visible holes. Pretty prey in a pretty web.

Hornet threw her leg over Lace’s body, shimmying up until her own dripping cunt was positioned over Lace’s head. “Wait.” She wanted Lace to be inside her, but first, she wanted to look down and watch her own beads of arousal to drop onto her face. With no web to muffle her, Lace moaned again. It was a catalyst to her tears, spilling down in her desperation to please.

What a wonderful thing. Tormenting her own tormentor in a deeply humiliating way. The woman who called her ‘little spider’ with such arrogance reduced to this.

Hornet lowered herself until Lace’s manic breaths made her shiver. “Now.”

Lace threw her face upward, lapping at her folds. No patience stayed her tongue, pushing as deeply into Hornet’s pussy as she could go. Hornet’s thighs squeezed her head in warning. She enjoyed a slower go.

Lace tried to slow by swirling the point of her tongue along every inch of her, from outside to in. Her moans were getting louder.

Hornet let herself grind down onto her face with Lace continuing to lick. She couldn’t be catching her breath with Hornet’s weight and moans that grew more and more insistent. It added to the pleasure, so Hornet let this go.

Hornet heard what she meant, anyway. Every word that broke in her throat was still obvious. The former pinwielder wanted to taste her, to be used and filled with her cum.

Lace’s tongue grew bolder without Hornet telling her to silence herself. It ran from her clit to slide back into her cunt, thrusting in tandem to a moan Hornet hadn’t noticed escaping her throat.

She wanted Hornet’s pleasure. Nothing more. The binds she did not try to escape. The smears of cum still dripping from her cunt. The collar that still hugged her throat tight, threaded with Hornet’s signature red.

No resistance. No battle. Nothing but what Hornet wanted.

Finally, Hornet broke. Her orgasm spilled more modestly than pitiful Lace’s, but her tight hold on her pet’s face, drenching the bottom half as she simply allowed it to spill down her throat.

Trails of clear cum gently stuck Hornet’s lower lips to Lace’s true ones. Lace watched her with naked adoration when she stood.

Hornet finally said more than a single word at once. “And now, pet Lace, tell me how your service of me went.”

Lace licked the mixed cum from her lips, and murmured her own word. “Delicious.”

Hornet patted her. “Good. I shall leave the thread from your mouth for the rest of today. I will be using it later.”

Lace rolled to her knees to bow, shaking in a pool of their own mixed cum. Pleasure and fear.

Delicious was the best word for it, indeed.


End file.
